


Regrets

by boetruklwriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boetruklwriter/pseuds/boetruklwriter
Summary: “Did Jet just...die?”Sokka glanced at him, “You know, it was really unclear,” and turned his head back to the show.Zuko couldn’t bring himself to pay attention after that. Jet and him had ended badly, but Zuko had never wanted him dead. In fact, before Jet went off the deep end, Zuko was almost positive he was in love with the confident freedom fighter. He had always known the relationship was going to end badly, with him being an ex-fire prince and all, but Jet just couldn't be dead.orZuko learns of Jet's death. The Gaang tries to comfort, but Sokka gets it.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten & Zuko, Past Jet/Zuko - Relationship, Past Sokka/Suki, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 572





	Regrets

“Did Jet just...die?”

Sokka glanced at him, “You know, it was really unclear,” and turned his head back to the show.

Zuko couldn’t bring himself to pay attention after that. Jet and him had ended badly, but Zuko had never wanted him dead. In fact, before Jet went off the deep end, Zuko was almost positive he was in love with the confident freedom fighter. He had always known the relationship was going to end badly, with him being an ex-fire prince and all, but Jet just couldn't be dead. 

\---

As Zuko started the campfire when they got back, he couldn’t help but glance at his teammates. Would it be weird for him to ask about Jet? Currently, they had no idea that Zuko had even known him. Shit, what if he gave himself away?! It was illegal in the Fire Nation, but Zuko didn't know about the laws anywhere else. Fuck, Toph would figure him out the second he opened his mouth, and then he’d be alone again-

“..Sparky? You good?”

Zuko shook himself out of his daze, and everyone was sitting around the campfire now, looking concerned. Hell, even Toph looked concerned. 

Zuko nodded, “..Yeah, I’m alright.”

“No, you’re not. We’ve been calling your name for like a minute, jerkbender.” Sokka moved to sit next to him, and threw his arm around his shoulders. Zuko tried to hide his flinch, but apparently he was unsuccessful, and Sokka quickly moved away, but didn’t let the topic go. “What's wrong?”

Zuko hesitated, but finally gave in. He knew they would keep bugging him until he relented. 

“It’s just,” He felt his voice grow soft, “Did Jet really die?”

“Yes,” Katara leaned forward, “Why do you care?”

Zuko flinched, and Sokka visibly glared at Katara and opened his mouth to say something, but Zuko put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. I knew him. We met while Uncle and I were on a refugee ferry to Ba Sing Se. We were friends-”

Toph cut in, “That’s a lie. Well, at least the friends part is.”

Zuko felt himself grow smaller, “ We were kinda friends. I mean, we weren’t enemies.”

Toph smirked, “Go on.”

Zuko felt himself blush, and Sokka jerked away from him. “You and Jet?! What is up with people in this team and liking JET? I NEVER liked him!” 

“I mean, he was kinda charming,” Katara added, also blushing, “So it’s true?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Zuko gazed into the fire, and tried to level his breathing. They knew. Shit, they were gonna leave him. They must hate him now. He’s already lost everyone, he can’t lose them too. Oh spirits, what is he gonna do?! He has no idea where Uncle is, and Uncle probably hates him now anyway. Fuck fuck fuck-

“Hey, Zuko, it’s okay,” Sokka’s arm was back around him, and he didn’t let go when Zuko flinched. “Deep breaths buddy.”

“So, are you guys gonna kick me out now?” Zuko mumbled.

“What-no!” Sokka squealed. “Why would we do that?! I need-Aang needs a firebending teacher!”

Toph chuckles, “Nice save Snoozles,” But Zuko didn’t notice.

Zuko slumped. “I don’t know about everywhere else, but.. it’s illegal in the Fire Nation.” He said quietly. 

“Well, the monks always said love couldn’t be constrained. And if anyone thinks differently they can deal with the Avatar,” Aang stated as he leaned forward. 

“The Southern Water Tribe doesn’t care either,” Sokka said firmly. 

“It’s pretty common on Kyoshi Island,” Suki added. 

“The Earth Kingdom doesn’t give a shit,” Toph said as she waved him off, “Now go on! I wanna hear the story.” Zuko glared at her, but started speaking.

“We met on the ferry, and we stole food together-“ Toph snorted, and Zuko continued, red this time. “-and he asked me to join his freedom fighters. I said no, because, you know, firebender, but he didn’t stop trying to be friends with me. Eventually, he asked me out.”

“And then what happened?” Toph asked, looking visibly interested. Katara hit her shoulder. 

“We got closer. We didn’t always get along, but before we’d ever actually start fighting we'd start making out, so it was fine. I trusted him.” Zuko chuckled, and took a deep breath, “I told him I was a firebender. He didn’t take it well.”

Sokka’s arm tightened around his shoulders, and Zuko leaned into him. 

Zuko started again, “He ran away when I told him, but came into the tea shop the next day looking for a fight, so I gave him one. I think you guys know the rest.” Zuko felt himself shiver. “I never wanted him to die.”

Sokka’s arm around him tightened again, and Aang practically leaped at him and threw his arms around him. Toph leaned on his other side, and squeezed his arm reassuringly. Katara and Suki moved closer. 

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes, but Toph eventually interrupted the silence, “Wow, Sparky. You’re warm as fuck. You’re like a heater.” Zuko scowled. 

“I mean, I am a firebender, you know.” Zuko grumbled. “Thanks guys, but I’m really okay now.” He urged for everyone to get up. “I’m gonna head to bed. Goodnight.”

And before anyone could stop him, he ran into the house. 

\---

Back when Zuko used to come to Ember Island with his family, he found little hiding spots in various places around the beach house for the times when Azula was a little too cruel and Ozai was a little too cold. His favorite spot was a little alcove on the roof. He had to climb a tree to get up there, but once he was up there, it was pretty impossible for anyone to spot him.

When Zuko ran away, he found himself automatically running into the courtyard where it was accessible from, and before he knew it, he was climbing. There were little knickknacks inside leftover from when he used to come here as a kid. A small lantern, a few play programs, and a small picture of him and Lu Ten standing side by side. Carefully, Zuko picked the picture up, and held it very softly against his chest.

I wish Lu Ten was here. 

The trees rustled, and Zuko shifted himself into a more defensive position, freeing one of his hands. The rustling stopped, and Sokka poked his head into the alcove holding a blanket. He looked almost sheepish, like he expected to be yelled at. 

“Hey, just wanted to check up on you.”

“..How did you find me?”

When Zuko didn't, in fact, yell at him, Sokka relaxed. “I know you, dude. You love brooding in high places.”

Zuko scowled, “I’m not brooding!”

“Sure you’re not,” Sokka moved closer, and sat down in front of Zuko. “What’s that picture?”

Zuko stiffened, and started to say something like ’none of your business!’ but stopped himself, and took a deep breath. He needed to trust them. 

“That’s me and my cousin. His name was Lu Ten.”

“Huh,” Sokka shifted a little closer, “Is he one of the crazy ones?”

“No!” Zuko shouted, and Sokka tensed, “..Sorry. No, he wasn’t one of the crazy ones. He was like an older brother to me.”

“So he’s your Uncle’s son?”

“Was my Uncle’s son.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, but Zuko hesitantly kept going. ”I just kind of wish he was here right now. He always knew how to comfort me about this sort of stuff.”

“..Do you miss Jet?” Sokka said very softly. 

“‘No. We were bad for each other, and it was never going to work out, and I’ve moved on. But he didn’t deserve to die.”

Sokka moved to sit next to him, and carefully spread the blanket out so it was over the both of them. “My first girlfriend, her name was Yue. I told you about her, she turned into the moon. She didn’t deserve to die either, and I still think about it. It’s hard to get over something like that.”

Zuko put his head on Sokka’s shoulder, sighed, and decided to change the subject. “How are you and Suki doing?”

“Oh. We broke up.” Sokka laughed hesitantly, “It was mutual. We’re better off as friends.” Zuko smiled, and closed his eyes.

“..I’m sorry.”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Sokka leaned his head against Zuko’s, “How about you and Mai?”

“We’re over. I think that was made clear at the Boiling Rock, even if she did save us.”

“That sucks.” 

Zuko didn’t reply, and Sokka went on, “You know Zuko, I think I might like you.”

But Zuko was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the format's a little weird, it's my first time posting on here :)
> 
> Let me know if you see any grammar mistakes! I wrote this at 3am lmao
> 
> My Tumblr ;)  
> https://boetruklwriter.tumblr.com/


End file.
